Call of Duty: Black ops 2 Zombies!
by Zombie guy 3
Summary: Misty, Russman, Stuhlinger and Marlton are stranded in a zombie apocolypse fighting for their lives, but beware, as zombies are not the only things that lurk these dark chapters. We take a look at their lives BEFORE the zombie apocolypse...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**SUNDAY, JANUARY 28th, 1982.**

**Misty: Each step was faster and faster. **Wind blew into her face. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. Misty barged into the macanic store. "Whew! That was a work out. Any-a-you boys got a bottle of H2O? I'm proofed!" she said. A tall buffed up man wearing a white, oil stained, T-shirt and a pair of jeans walked up to Misty. "You're late. No good. Hurry, we have job for you," he said in a Russian accent. "I'll let this slide but don't get used to it. Boss will be pissed". "Thanks Blanco," said Misty "but I can take care of my self. I'm a-" "Five time knife fight champ ya we know. I hear you're in the finals. Is championship fight today?" Blanco asked. "Yup, I'm on my way to 6th championship!" Misty said as she grabbed some materials. Blanco showed Misty where the broken car was. She started right away, excited for the knife fight match.

It was almost sundown as Misty collected her payment on her way out. She grabbed the money holding it below her nose and taking a great big sniff "mmm, money, money, monAY!" she exclaimed. Blanco wished her good luck in the match as she quickly ran outside. She caught a taxi, told him the destination, and they drove off. Misty appreciated blanco trying to encourage her. She knew blanco was a very busy person, but could he at least come to the finals? "my knife is my friend. Fear is my ally. Cuts are temporary, wins are forever." she thought, preparing for her fight.

"We're here, that'll be 2 bucks" the taxi driver said. She paid him in exact change and walked down a dark ally. The further she walked into the ally the louder the cheers of the knife fighting fans could be heard. She confronted a man who would escort her to the changing rooms and then the ring. She geared up. She got out of the locker rooms and walked into a loud flurry of screaming fans. "Misty! Misty! Misty!" they all cheered. "The five time knife fighting champion, MISTY!" she cockily walked down the ramp raising her signature knife. "The challenger, weighing in a 189 pounds of muscle...BONESAW!". In Misty's mind, everything stopped. Bonesaw wasn't named that for no reason. That nasty girl cut your skin to the bone just to win. Misty's daydreaming cost her, the match had already started. Bonesaw, a foot away. Drawing closer for the stab. Misty only had a split second to move as bonesaw lashed out her knife. A small cut in her arm let a little blood escape. Misty was mad. Bonesaw lunged at her, ready cut her bad."oooooooo" the fans cheered. Misty dodged it and let bonesaw fall to the ground. This is where her signature move came in. Misty pinned bonesaw to the ground with her knee, the cheering got louder as raised her knife and let it zoom down to her face, but at the last second she turned it to the bottom and knocked bonesaw out. Everything was quite for a moment. "yaaaaaaaaaa!woooooo!" the fans all cheered. "Misty is the 6 time knife fighting champ!" the celebration went on as misty left the arena and collected her prize money.

The figure of an elderly man in a farm could be seen from a distance away. It was Misty's father, fertilizing the crops. Misty saw her father working alone, so she jumped over the gate and ran down to help her father. "Father! What are you doing! You're ill!" Misty said, worried about her father. "No it's okay, let me gra-UUGGHHNNN!" Mistys father, John, grabbed his chest, falling to his knees. "DAD!" she picked him up and lay him down on his bed. She left her step-mother to tend to her father. Her original mother died in an "acciedent" when she was 5. She died on a vacation to Germany, visiting a famous theater. A small document on a coffee table caught her attention, reading "DEFAULTED ON LOAN". Misty used 70% of the money she earned to help her father pay his loans, bills, etc. The thing is, she didn't have to.


	2. Deep thoughts

**Remembering his past, Samuel J. Stuhlingher sat on the chair which seemed to swallow him as he sunk into his mind. The library was almost as dim as the look in his stern face.** *FLASH BACK BEGINS, AS STUHLINGHER THINKS IN THE FIRST PERSON* we were double spies, o-on a **mission **to retrieve top secret information. I think… I-I stumbled upon a **room** containing an elevator. "RUSS! I'm moving in. Here we go." I said, giving him the signal to go on with the mission…**Right?** We stepped into to the elevator a-an that's it… no..no those **aliens** must've brain washed me. I can barely remember seeing inside of a room from **a window**…bright white, **shadowy** figures..as if they were in a **conference**! They must be planning a world dominating conspiracy.

DING-DONG! The sound of the bell snapped Samuel awake from his strange dream. DING DONG! "ALRIGHT! IM COMING IM COMING DAMMIT!" said Stuhlingher, "deafening noise conspiracy..." he muttered to himself. As he grabbed the door knob, once again DING DONG! "gahhh!" Stuhlingher screamed, falling to his knees.

***STUHLINGHER SPEAKS TO HIMSELF* **noises…that's it! All I can hear is the noises! Wait…no that's a voice! I cant…damn fucking understand you! NO! GAAHHH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Uurrm… would you like to donate money to the shady wing orphanage?" asked an advertiser outside. "…. I guess not."

Stuhlingher shakily stands on his feet. Feeling week and drowsy, he walks towards the kitchen, grabbing some pills…

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know this is late but i've been really busy with school. Anyways enjoy... the action is coming real soon!**

**ALSO!**

**I need help from the readers, as we zombie fans know; there is a new UPRISING DLC and we have four new characters. So... should i continue my story with the Stereotype characters of BO2 zombies or make a new story about the four mobsters fighting to break or continue the "cycle"? you decide! INBOX me and i'll take in your advice and by the end of the month the decision will be made! THE TOLL IS ON!**


End file.
